


freudian slip me your number

by your_bus_driver



Series: criminal minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, BAMF Penelope Garcia, Bad Matchmaking, Fluffy, Freudian Elements, Freudian Slip, Garcia wants her boys together, I don't know if there's gonna be angst yet, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, POV Penelope Garcia, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: Freudian Slip(n) a slip of the tongue that is motivated by and reveals some unconscious aspect of the mindalso known as:five times garcia plays matchmaker, and the one time she doesn't have toorfive times morgan accidently shows his true colors, and his true feelings around reid, and one time he does it on purposeorfive times morgan freudian slips around reid, and one time reid freudian slips around morgan





	1. perps and papercuts

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of fun working on this. I have 5 more parts coming your way as soon as I can get them edited and up to my perfectionist standards. Hope you enjoy!

 

Speculations flew across the room as the members of the sleuthing round table started to build the profile of this week's embodiment of evil. 

Garcia, looking fantastic as always, stood at the front of the room, trying not to look at the gory images tainting her screen. She chose, instead, to focus on the serious but savvy individuals seated in front of her.

“Was there evidence of sexual assault?” Rossi asked, in his deep timbre. The way to a woman’s heart was through her stomach and Rossi made italian that was fuori di questo mondo. If he wasn’t almost twice her age and taken, she would be all over that dish of a man.

“No, but there is plenty of other unsettling things to tickle your profiling fancy.” Garcia replied, clicking a button on her remote and bringing up another round of rot. “The M.E. in Houston found dried semen on the victim's clothing.”

“Which means he could be performing the act of sex with them post- or ante-mortem.” The Good Doctor speculated. 

She could practically hear the wheels turning in his noggin as his nimble fingers picked through the pages, reading through the information in the time that it would take her to press print. 

‘Oh, how much information must there be between those two ears,’ she wondered. 

“The wound on the back of her head suggests that the unsub is not confident enough to pick up women,” Blake and her smarticle particles contributed. She was new to their little crew but she was proving herself to be the epitome of girl power. 

“It was a blitz attack. He doesn’t have the social skills or the confidence to lure the women back to his killzone.” Her chocolate thunder added. There were no words to describe the magnificence that was her man candy: brains, brawn, and a beautiful body forged by the gods. 

“He’s devolving, three women in two weeks, with increased time between abductions. Local law enforcement has invited us in but the community is not as receptive to outside help as we would hope. We can’t be stepping on their toes, but we have a job to do.” Hotch said, authoritatively. “Wheels up in twenty.”

He pushed back from the round table, like a knight going into battle, and marched out of the room with his soldiers of good on his heels. 

Blake and Rossi went to collect their go-bags, experienced enough to know not to make plans on a Friday night in this line of work. 

JJ took out her phone and after dialing Will, left the room. Garcia knew from the look on her homegirl’s face she had to be canceling some well deserved ‘we-time’ with her hubby. 

Reid, who had been tangled up in his thoughts, let out a curse. In his haste to pack up, the less than coordinated Doctor had given himself a papercut. She looked up from her laptop at the sound, where she was wiping the faith-in-humanity destroying images from her screen. 

Morgan and Garcia watched as the beautiful genius sucked the tip of his finger. Morgan was definitely enjoying the show. His full lips were parted and Garcia wasn’t sure that he was breathing. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him, and Garcia couldn’t take her eyes off of Morgan. It was like a linear staring contest. 

Reid flushed when he looked up and saw them staring. His lips released the finger with a pop. “Papercut,” he explained. 

Morgan cleared his throat. “Want me to kiss you and make it better, pretty boy?” He said, smirking a smirk that wasn’t as smirky as his normal smirk. Garcia was familiar with his smirk, and knew that this one was shaky at best. 

Could this be? Could her ship finally, the ship she thought was so far out at sea she’d never see it dock, be coming in? She’d hoped, she’d dreamed, but she never thought that it would happen before her very eyes, and be heard by very fortunate ears. 

“Isn’t the phrase ‘kiss it and make it better’?” Garcia questioned, jumping at the opportunity to push the two of them in the right direction, towards one another.

“Hmm?” Morgan said, looking at her for the first time since Reid had started his tease act. Morgan was probably glad there was a table covering the proof of his attraction for the walking encyclopedia. 

“You said ‘kiss you,’ not ‘kiss it’,” Garcia restated, with a twinkle in her eye. 

She could see it, the moment he realized what had slipped out of his sweet lips. He tried to laugh it off but his chuckle sounded strangled. 

There was a flash of panic in his dreamy eyes, and then the mask came back down like the iron gate of an insecure fortress. 

“Same difference.” Morgan backpedaled. 

He gave Reid a quick and timid look, if any look that man gave could be called timid. Reid was too busy studying the crime scene photos to notice. He tossed a thinly veiled glare at Garcia that spoke of what was to come from her meddling. She had no doubt in her lovely mind that it was one hundred percent worth it. 

He stood up and quickly slung his go-bag over his muscular chocolaty chest. In his haste to escape the awkward situation he’d accidentally created, Morgan didn’t have a chance to realize leaving Reid alone with Garcia was a bad idea. 

“Reid, my darling?” 

“Mmhmm,” Reid murmured. She waited for him to look up from the folder. 

“Are you familiar with the concept of a Freudian slip?” Garcia asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, though her fluffy matchmaking butterflies were fluttering up a storm in her stomach. 

“Freudian slip, also known as parapraxis, a conscious action that reveals an unconscious desire.” Reid spouted off. “It’s an interesting idea to entertain. I’m not sure if I believe it. Freud, though a revolutionary thinker during his time, is becoming less and less credible.” Reid said, tucking his folder into his messenger bag. 

“Hmm,” Garcia pretended to contemplate what he’d just said. “Do you think Morgan’s familiar with the Freudian Slip?” 

“Probably, but I don’t know. You’d have to ask him.” Reid said, standing up. She gathered her trinkets and her gadgets and followed him out of the room. 

The clueless genius made his way to his section of the bullpen. The all-knowing goddess strutted back to her lair of knowledge, willing the universe to bring her beautiful babies together. Or to give her the strength to shove them in the right direction. 

 

________________

 

“Hey, baby girl. I need you to do that beautiful thing you do for me.” Morgan’s honey-toned voice said through the speakerphone on her desk, lighting up her office.

“Sugar, I do so many beautiful things, but most are out of the question with you being so far away.” Garcia said twirling her feather pen, leaning back in her spinny chair. She felt like a teenager when they talked like this. Like she was sitting on her bed, twirling the cord of the phone and smiling at her ceiling. 

“I need you to look up all white males within a thirty mile radius that have outstanding mortgage payments. Call me back when you have the list.” Morgan hurried, racing to get off the phone. 

“Wait!” She said, sitting up. 

“What?” He sighed. “I’m in a hurry.” 

“No, you aren’t. If this was urgent, Hotch would be calling me.” Garcia said, rolling her eyes. She leaned back in her seat. “So, how are things? Proclaim any pent up desires while you’ve been away? Or are you both still pining and denying?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Morgan denied, but she knew that she was getting through to him. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. How long have you had the hots for the doc?” Garcia dug her nails in. 

“It was just a slip. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Morgan denied again. Garcia wasn’t having it. 

“Sure, you didn’t. I totally believe you. You totally didn’t drool when you saw him sucking that finger. And you totally didn’t imagine what else he could be sucking. I believe you.” 

“Penel-” He tried to say but she cut him off. 

“I’ll send you everything I find. Okay. Give everyone my love, and give Reid yours.” She hung up before he could say anything else, with a smile on her face.


	2. sugar aww honey honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan flirts over a morning cup of coffee and Garcia twists her words to suit her needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late. I planned to publish this chapter a week after the first but then midterms happened, and then easter, and then I went camping with some co-workers. By the time I got it where I wanted it to be it was Friday the 13th.

Garcia listened to the familiar hum of her computers waking up from their short night's rest. She felt like it was a few minutes ago she was walking out of the office and now she was back. Each screen lit up, one by one, making the grey walls feel bigger and brighter. It was like they were revving up for the day ahead. 

Her eyes were heavy, but they were open, and that was something. Her lashes were twirled, her clothes were pressed, and she was as ready as she was gonna be for the day ahead. 

She had gotten the case files ready for todays case last night, and had nightmares because of it. It was her job, and with it came the horrors, but she was getting tired of it. She was tired of people being evil to one another, tired of seeing people torn apart, and tired of knowing that more and more people were dying the slower she typed. 

Fighting the urge, yesterday, to stick pictures of puppies and baby elephants along with the blood and the guts gave her a headache. Last time she did that, Hotch had not been happy. She refrained now as much she could. But it didn't stop her from swiping through pinterest for an hour after. She still didn't feel whole. 

She put her bag down next to her desk. There was some knitting in there that she knew she wasn’t going to get to. The moment she sat down in her chair, there was a knock on the door. 

“Enter mortal, and bow before your Queen,” She said, spinning to face the door. When she saw his face she was reminded of one of the reasons she stuck around. 

“I am your humble servant, my lady.” Morgan jested, his head peeking out from behind the door. 

“Enter and be judged.” She sat up. He stepped into the room. “Give us a spin.”

“Anything to please the court.” He coyly said. He wasn’t a practiced spinner but what he lacked in skill he made up for with enthusiasm. He looked like a solider with his shoulders back and his chin held high. 

Garcia took her time accessing. “I declare you, delectable.” 

“Oh, thank you Majesty. My family will be pleased with your assessment. Your ruling brings me great honor.” He bowed before her. She could help the giggle that escaped her. 

“I give only what is deserved.” She quipped.

“And nothing more.” He nodded solemnly. 

“In return, for my judgement, I require an answer.” She stipulated. 

“If I know the answer, you shall know it too.” 

She turned to her desk and picked up a file from her desk. Opening it so Morgan could see it, she turned back around. “How could someone do this?” 

He moved closer to her. He replied, with his joking tone aside. “Technically, I know the science behind it. Not as well as Reid, but I know some of it. But I don’t think you want to hear that. I honestly don’t understand how someone could live with themselves after doing something like this.” 

“Me neither.” She slumped down in her seat. "How could a person with a mother hate women this much?"

“I don't know. But if it helps, we know how to stop them.” Morgan said, spinning her chair around so she was facing him. 

“That still doesn’t make it right.” Garcia frowned. 

“But it makes it better. Take what you can get. You ready?” 

“Yeah, give me a sec.” She said. He stood back. She swiveled and grabbed up the rest of the field, and an empty mug. “Ready.” 

“Then on we go, your majesty.” He said, offering her his arm. 

She lined her arm with his and they made their way to the bullpen, like Dorothy and the not so Cowardly Lion. He held the door open for her and she bowed in acknowledgement. She headed straight for the kitchen. 

What she found was their resident Scarecrow, about to pour the inch of coffee left in the pot into his mug. 

“Hey,” She said a bit too loudly. A startled Reid looked up at her. “How many cups of coffee have you had this morning?” 

“Uh, one. This is my second. It would be my third but I was late. Did you know that the Washington D.C. Metro Area was rated the second worst traffic city, as of 2016.” Reid cited.

She bypassed the fact. “Well, I’ve had none which means I get the last of the fuel. Gimme.” 

“I was here first.” He retorted, annoyingly correct. 

“But…. Morgan!” She whined. She turned to Morgan. 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Morgan shrugged, with a small smile. 

“How about, ‘Reid give her the coffee’?” 

“How long does it take to make a pot of coffee?” Morgan asked her. 

“Six to twelve minutes on average.” Reid replied without hesitation. 

“That’s not too long.” Morgan said, looking down at her. “What’s that Billy Joel lyric? ‘She can wait if she wants to. She’s ahead of her time’.” 

"Of course you take his side," She muttered and sighed. How could she argue with Billy Joe? “Whatever. Have at it, Wonder Boy.” 

Reid smiled and poured the last of the sacred liquid into his mug, and then poured a sand dune worth of sugar in it. He didn't know how he was still a string bean. 

She wish he’d smirk or something. It would make her sudden and irrational anger towards him seem justified. 

“Again with the sugar?” Morgan asked, leaning against the counter next to him. “Aren’t you sweet enough already?” 

She barely held back a scoff. She watched as Reid rolled his eyes but she could tell there was a twinkle there. 

“I may never be.” Reid replied. 

“But you’ll keep tryin’, right?” Morgan laughed. 

“Every day.” Reid agreed and, with a last look shared, walked out of the kitchen. 

She watched Morgan watch him go. His eyes didn’t stay north of his equator. When he turned back around, and noticed that Reid wasn't the only person in the world, she was waiting for him. 

“Upping your game, I see.” She twitted. 

Morgan hesitated. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“What did you mean, then?” Garcia prodded. She grabbed the thing of carton grounds from the cupboard. 

“It was a joke.” He said. 

“Like Pretty Boy?” She turned to face him, putting her hand on her hip. 

“It’s not the same thing.” 

“So you do think he’s pretty.” She kept on.

“No, I--” 

“I don’t get it.” Garcia interrupted. “A month ago you’re calling him pretty boy and saying you want to kiss him--” 

“I did no such thing.” He scoffed. 

“And now you’re pretending that you don’t want to go see if he tastes as sweet as his coffee.” 

“Just drop it, okay?” He said, looking around to make sure no one else was listening. 

“I just want to know what you meant.” She said, innocently. She knew he was going to break, or slip up, if she kept going strong.

“I meant…” He trailed off. 

At that moment Hotch’s booming voice thundered through the room. “Round table in five minutes. Garcia?” 

“Yes, Sir?” She hollered back. 

“I need to speak with you.” He barked. 

_What did she do now?_ She thought to herself. 

“I’ll be right there after I get some coffee.” She answered, turning to spoon some grounds into a filter and put it in the machine. 

“Now would be better.” He said, in a way that meant now.

She sighed. “Okay, be right there.” 

“Give me your mug.” He said, holding out his hand. “I’ll bring you a cup when it’s done.” 

“Thank you,” She said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. She could feel his laugh. “But don’t think I’m gonna drop this. We’re talking about this later.” 

“Not if I can help it.” Morgan said, taking her mug. 

“Garcia?” Hotch bellowed, again.

“Coming.” She replied, and scurried off in the most fashionable way she could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. comments make my day and kudos bring a smile to my face. please consider leaving some. 
> 
> also if anyone has any suggestions for slip-ups Morgan can make feel free to leave them in the comments section 
> 
> stay tuned for the next chapter, subscribe above so you know when I post. much love!


	3. eavesdropping and endearments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is laid up with an injury, and forced to stay back with Garcia when the team flies out for a case. Morgan and Reid get flirty on the phone, and Garcia tries to point a clueless Reid in the right direction. 
> 
> Takes place after Demons: season 9, episode 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I posted. I'm in the middle of finals, packing, and studying. It's not that fun but this has given me an excuse to procrastinate. Hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Garcia?" Reid asked, for the umpteenth time that morning.

"What?" She said through her teeth. If this was another riddle she was going to start swinging. 

"How long did it take you to learn how to code?" His chair squeaked as it rolled into her personal bubble. She could feel his heat, right there at her side. Her body was telling her to roll away, to roll out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator. Her body told her to roll and roll until she was far far away. But she took a deep breath and she reminded herself that he was an injured little bird and he needed love.

"It's not something that you ever have a complete knowledge of. There's always something new out there. I learn something new everyday."

"Hmm." He said. She typed away, taking deep breaths. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"Coding?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, I've been looking for something new to study. I'm between B.A.'s and I've read all the new books at my local library. It's a useful skill, but I don't have to tell you that. It's a highly in demand, in the current job market. I am lacking in my knowledge of computers and technology. You, as you like to say, are the Queen of the Keys. I am a willing student. Do with me what you will." The more he spoke the more excited he got.

She had to let him down easy, or have to endure explaining the basics of computers.

"I don't know, Reid." How was she supposed to say this? "I already have a lot on my plate at the moment. If I had time, I would, but you know... the cases never stop coming." She lied through her teeth.

"Oh, I understand." He said, decidedly less excited. "I can always do some research on my own. If I have any questions, I can always come to you."

Wonderful, she thought. She watched as he picked up one of her feather pens, and restrained herself from snatching it back.

"What are you doing?" Reid said, leaning closer. 

"Just looking in some leads." She grumbled.

"I don't remember Hotch asking us to do that when he called." Reid said looking over her shoulder.

"He didn't." Even if he did, he would've asked me. Not you. “I'm just checking out some potential leads."

"Do you always do this?" Reid asked.

"When I have time, I do. It helps me fell more in the loop."

"Yeah, it's odd not knowing what's going on."

"Welcome to my world," she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't get easier, if you were going to ask."

There was blessed silence for a moment.

"So what is the hardest part of coding?" He asked.

"I gotta go to the... bathroom," She said, picking up her mug. "And get some coffee. Gotta powder my nose, and get a refill. You want anything while I'm up." 

"I'll have some coffee, as long as you're getting some." He said, handing her his mug.

"Sure thing," She said, faking a smile.

"Thanks." 

She took a moment, once she was out in the hall, to take a deep breath of air that was free of foot tapping and random trivia she didn't need to know. The bathroom excuse would buy her some extra time, and she was going to take full advantage.

She meandered down the hallway, stopping to look at the portraits and plaques along the walls. There was a particularly handsome gentleman that she spent a little longer looking at. He was probably 80 by now, but he was fine captured in film.

If this was one of those movies, where posters or mannequins come to life, she wouldn’t kick that handsome devil out of bed for eating crackers. 

A few stragglers were in the bullpen. The desks of her lovelies were unoccupied, sadly. She lingered and accidently caught the eyes of one of the pencil pushers. They awkwardly waved at one another, and Garcia ducked into the kitchenette before he could start a conversation.

The pot was empty, which meant Reid and her had drank 8 cups of coffee between them, or someone else had been sneaking from their stash. She couldn't blame them when it smelled that damn good. Who wouldn't be tempted? But that meant she had to make a whole new pot.

By the time she had their refills made, flipped through her phone, and she'd been gone for 20 minutes

By the time she had their mugs filled, checked on her virtual kittens, and snuck a dove chocolate square from Rossi’s desk, she had been gone for 20 minutes. 

Reid was a pain in the ass lately, but he was like a flan: sweet, but sour if left out too long.

She walked down the hall at a lingering pace. She got to the door, and paused. It sounded like Reid was talking to himself. She opened the door a crack, quietly. 

"Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker phone. This position is hurting my neck." Reid said. He fumbled for a minute but eventually a second voice filled the room.

"Can you hear me?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I can hear you fine, pretty boy." Morgan said back. "Not that I don't love hearing your voice, but where's babygirl?"

"She went to get coffee," Reid said, simply. 

He hadn’t noticed her and she was going to keep it that way. Even though she felt like a peeping tom, listening to unfiltered Morgan and Reid was a chance that didn’t come around often and couldn’t be passed up. 

"I would ask you to look something up for me, but I'm guessing you aren't allowed to touch the computer." There was a smile in his voice.

"That, and I don't trust myself to." She couldn't see his face, but she could hear his smile too.  
"I'm convinced that if I hit the wrong key, the building will burn to the ground." Reid said, self deprecating.

"And we don't want that to happen." Morgan teased. "So, how you doin'?"

"Fine.” 

"Garcia giving you a hard time?" She scoffed, then realized too late that she was supposed to be quiet.

Reid didn’t seem to notice. Thank goodness. 

She wanted to ring Morgan's bell for suggesting she was being anything but cordial, but then he’d know she was listening in. 

"No, no. It's just hard not knowing what's going on." Reid said, shrugging.

"Yeah," Morgan sighed. "It sucks being grounded."

"What would you know about it?" Reid snarked.

"I know plenty, kid." Morgan defended.

"The longest you've sat out is when the paramedics are checking you out." Reid huffed. “You get hurt, and say you’re fine, and people believe you.” 

Morgan didn't say anything back. Just waited for Reid to chill out. He needed it too. The tension in the room was suddenly rock solid. She wondered if he had been keeping that inside this whole time, or was it just because Morgan got him all riled up.

"I'm sorry." Reid breathed, after a moment. "I think I'm going stir-crazy."

"No need to apologize. I get it”

“Thanks,” Reid sighed. 

“How is your neck?" Morgan asked, clinically.

"It's still sore. But it's getting better. The scar is healing. I can turn my head from side to side, with little to no pain, and only have the occasional lightheadedness or dizziness. I am well on my way to recovery." Reid said.

"Yeah, it sounds like you're feeling better."

"I'm going to see my doctor on Friday. Hopefully, he'll clear me to fly, and I'll be able to travel on the next case." Reid perked up. If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging at the though of getting back out into the field. 

"Not until you're ready. Don't go trying to fool us again." 

"Technically speaking, I am a doctor."

"Not the right kind of doctor." Morgan retorted.

"I resent that. There is no right or wrong kind of doctor." Reid said.

"There is a right kind of doctor when it comes to health and wellness. You are not that kind of doctor." Morgan replied.

"Yeah, but I know better than some of those quacks. I know my limits. I know my body." Reid said, stubbornly.

"Like, hell you do." Garcia could feel Morgan rolling his eyes. Heck, she was rolling her eyes. Reid knew a lot about physics, and human behavior, and a lot of random things that she didn't know why he knew, but he was as self aware as a houseplant.

"I do." Reid protested.

"Agree to disagree." Morgan said dismissively. She could tell that Reid wanted to keep going, but Morgan didn't. He wasn't giving Reid the fuel he needed to get pissed like he wanted to be.

There was a lull in conversation. The coffee in her hand was getting cool. She had been standing outside the door for a while. Reid was bound to notice her soon enough. And if not, someone could walk by and try starting up a conversation. Reid would hear, and know she was eavesdropping.

Her elbow was on the door to nudged it open when Morgan spoke. 

"So, does it look like a hickey?"

Garcia almost choked on her tongue. Did what look like a hickey? Was there some frick-fracking going on that she didn't know about? Had Morgan finally grown a pair and gotten where she'd been pushing him, and didn't tell her?

"What?" Reid sputtered. So that put an end to her secret sexy rendezvous theory.

"Your neck. You know, the scar. Does it look like a hickey?" His voice sounded like he was sitting back with his feet up. She could just see him, in a conference room in the middle of Arizona, hand behind his head.

"What sort of hickeys are you used to?" Reid deflected, sounding off balance.

Same, she thought. Morgan was taking this whole flirting thing to a new level. She couldn't even. 

"I'm used to all sorts and kinds, kid. But I give the best, the ones that last. The ones that stay on your neck for weeks, that show everyone you're taken. The kind that make you blush whenever you look in the mirror, because it reminds you of me."

Garcia felt the need to fan herself. Dear lord, that man had a filthy, delicious mind. He was setting the bar pretty high for future flirting, but she was proud.

She forgot, for a moment that she was holding mugs. She felt the urge to clasp her hands together but ended up making a rather large clunking noise, that had Reid turning to look at her. 

She wiped the grin off her face and walked with her head high into the room.

"I would know." Garcia said loud enough for Morgan to hear over the phone.

"Hey, hot stuff." Morgan said, after a pause. His voice sounded considerably less merry than before.

"You talking to me, or him?" Garcia winked, handing Reid his mug. He was the color of a pink lemonade.

"Both," Morgan jived.

"I like the sound of that." She said, sitting down in her chair. "What do you need, my valiant steed?"

"I need you to make a list of all the retirement home residents with dementia in the Albuquerque area." Morgan said. "Then I need you to give yourself a pat on the back, and give Reid a hug from me."

"My pleasure," Garcia said. "I'll send it your way when I'm done."

"Thanks, Mama." He said.

"Be safe out there." Garcia said for both of them. Reid hadn't spoken since she walked in the room.

"You know I always am." Morgan said, there was a hint of seriousness in his tone.

She hung up, with a smile on her face, and turned to Reid. He was looking anywhere but her, and had the complexion of a blotchy tomato.

"Sorry, I took so long. I had to make a new pot." She fibbed. She did make a new pot but that’s why she took so long. He shrugged dismissively, staring at his mug.

"Glad Morgan kept you company, while I was gone." Garcia sipped her drink, keeping her eyes on the side of Reid's head. "It sounded like a fun conversation."

"Shouldn't you be making a list?" Reid’s voice cracked.

"He didn't sound urgent. I'll do it in a minute." She said, leaning back in her swivel chair.

Reid opened and closed his mouth, looking like he was trying to answer a question he didn't understand. She waited for him to speak, giving him time to gather his thoughts. She could practically hear them buzzing around in his head from where she was sitting.

"Why does Morgan speak to me the way he does?" Reid asked, bluntly.

That gave Garcia pause. She could answer one of two ways. She could tell him the truth or she could say nothing. 

Lying wasn't an option. Besides being a terrible liar, lying wouldn't help get them together. 

But she also couldn't rat out Morgan. If he hadn't told Reid yet, there was a reason.

"What do you think?" Garcia turned the question back on him, while looking over the rim of her mug. She felt like Kermit the Frog.

"I don't know." Reid said, picking up pace. "Out of everyone in the B.A.U., he only talks to you and me in a flirtatious manner. He speaks to J.J. informally, nothing more. With Blake, Hotch, and Rossi, he speaks to them formally, in a way that suggests authority.”

“Maybe, he sees them as colleagues and the two of us as peers.” 

“Maybe,” Garcia added, as she watched him tire himself out.

“But then why doesn't he speak to J.J. the same way. I consider her a peer.” He paused to think. “J.J. is also in a relationship so it may seem disrespectful to flirt with her, while knowing she is involved. we are both single, so the logic holds up. Right?" He said turning to her.

"Rossi is also single." She said.

"Yeah, but..." Reid said. The thoughts buzzed louder. "He is more of an authority figure. Maybe he isn't as comfortable joking around with him, as he is with me and you."

"Joking?" Garcia prompted.

"Yeah, I mean... He can't be serious. If he was then you two would've gotten together by now, and I've never seen Morgan flirt with anyone other than a woman."

"Except you." Garcia added.

"Yeah, except me. So he must be joking."

"Hmm," Garcia hummed thoughtfully, trying to throw some doubt on that theory. 

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." She said, taking another sip. 

"I shouldn't be profiling him." Reid said, deflating in his chair. “Professional courtesy overruled by curiosity. It’s just... puzzling. That’s not the right word.”

She could see him shutting down his train of thought, just when it was getting them somewhere. That train needed to be running full speed, and she knew how fast his trains could run.

"What's that Einstein quote about curiosity?" Garcia grasped at straws.

"''The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing.' That one?" Reid quoted.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I would take it into consideration."

"Okay..." Reid shrugged. "I personally like, 'Pure Mathematics is, in its way, the poetry of logical ideas.’” He fell silent. 

She took one last sip of her drink, before putting it on her desk. She started to compile the list Morgan asked for, listening to Reid half-heartedly. He was so close, yet so far.

His thoughts were quieter. The train was slowed down but they’d get there soon enough. If she was a little loose with the truth, this will-they-won't-they would be over a lot faster, but she knew that Morgan would never forgive her.

Being a good person sucked sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been hella inconsistent with updates but that's gonna change. I'm done with this semester on the 10th so it'll be smooth sailing, and updating, from there on out. Thanks for sticking with it! Tons of love!

**Author's Note:**

> Garcia is my soul. I love writing in her voice. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you Enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Updates, which will be coming as soon as I can finish editing!
> 
> Kudos and Comment down below. Comments make my day!


End file.
